Plays together!
by TADAHmon
Summary: What happens when Lila and Helga has to work together on a play? Sequel to the play to end all plays!


Story: Play by working together  
Story origin: Sequel to Play to end all plays  
Authoress: TaDahmon {Writer of 30 stories}  
Comments: I forgot Lila's last name so I had to make one up.  
  
After summer had past, they were in fifth grade with some annoying teacher by the name of Mrs. Williams.  
  
By the end of a hot day in September, the teacher looked up. "Ms. Pataki, Ms. Parker, please stay behind. The fourth grade teacher has something to discuss with you."  
  
The red-head and the blonde bully sat in their chairs, waiting patiently-- or, in Helga's case, impatiently-- for Mr. Simmons.  
  
Finally, the balding man breezed in their and smiled. "There are the two very special fifth graders I wanted to see!"  
  
"What do you want, Simmons?" Helga asked, not feeling like waiting for his 'special' speech.  
  
"Well, Helga, Lila, I have something special to suggest to you. Lila, I hear you have taken a new interest in writing.--" Helga glanced over at her with a raised brow-- "and, Helga, you did an extra special job on that play last year so we want to start the year off very special! You two will work together to make a play! Isn't that special?" he gushed happily.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Simmons, that sounds oh, so special!" Lila agreed. "I would love to work with Helga."  
  
Helga grimaced. "If we must," she muttered.  
  
"What, Helga?" Mr. Simmons asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Criminey! I'll do it." She thought, 'I can't let Ms. Lila ruin it anyway. A new interest. Phsaw.'  
  
"This'll be oh, so fun!" Lila exclaimed.  
------  
  
That evening, Lila stood at the Pataki door and knocked politely.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Weren't you our Olga's lil sis?" Miriam answered the door and peered blurry eyed at the girl.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I was. How nice to see you again," she said, half-curtseying.  
  
"Come in," Miriam urged, pleased at the politeness this one was showing. "Helga!" she cried up the stairs. "Your little friend is here!"  
  
"Fine, Miriam!" she whined a little, running down the stairs. "Ok, c'mon," she urged, grabbing Lila by the wrist and pulling her up the stairs.  
  
Lila paused and stared at the pink bedroom. "Nice room, Helga." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to work."  
  
"Well, what do you think it should be about?"  
  
"Let's start with you," she said blandly.  
  
"Ok. Well, I made some notes," Lila responded, pulling a notebook from her backpack and handing them to Helga.  
  
Helga skimmed over them and then threw the notebook to the ground. "Crap! Really think, what would make for great viewing-- what would excite your audience!? Will it be a murder? A hard-ridden love story with angst, uncertainties, maybe even a triangle? Not some little story about bunnies! Make it hard-- a real masterpiece! Work yourself to the bone, think about your audience before yourself," she ordered passionately.  
  
Lila gasped, almost breathless. "Wow, Helga, that was an amazing--"  
  
"Get to work," she ordered, the time for talking over.  
  
The two sat, Lila at Helga's desk, and Helga on her bed. Lila wrote quickly and Helga took her time, nibbling on her purple pen while she thought about the next plot line in this play. She was very determined to make it her best yet-- ten times better than that last piece of rubbish.  
  
"Helga, what about a story where it begins with a guy saving a girl's cat--"  
  
"Lila! Please! Think seriously. We don't want some rescuing story!" she cried, horrified. "Get to the core of the issue slowly. Build to it. Them climax it at the end with an amazing finale."  
  
"Well, ok. What if the guy just had moved into town and the girl..." She spent almost ten minutes suggesting things, most of which Helga shot down. "Well, what should I do?" she exclaimed. "I'm all out of ideas!" She did look pretty distressed.   
  
"Just go home. I'll call you tomorrow. I'll think of something."  
  
Lila sighed. "Ok..."   
  
As soon as she had left, Helga ran into her closet and grabbed her pink diaries, writting desperately in them. "In the play of my life, my fondest dream is to be his wife, and share his dreams, and the life that his eyes gleam, on and on about as if telling a story, about the football-headed wonder in all his glory...." The poems continued for about an hour till Helga unearthed herself from the closet and continued to writing a vague outline for the play. Suddenly, she sat up and gasped, "I got it!"  
----  
  
The next day, a bright, beautiful Saturday, the two met to write the script and actors list for the story. As far as Lila knew, however, they were still going to be writing the actual outline.  
  
"Helga! I thought oh so hard about what you said and I had a great idea!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, so did I," the blonde said blandly.  
  
"What was yours?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"Well," Helga sighed, sitting up on her bed. "This is based in the early fifteen hundreds, when a man and a woman meet while trying to find a way to save some settlers that were attacked and held as prisoners by some wild Indians. While they're there, a Indian chief's daughter falls for the man and tries to take him from the woman, actually trying to kill her once, but the man comes to her rescue and they also manage to save the others."  
  
"Oh. I can't compete with that," Lila said softly.  
  
"Ok, then, let's get started on the script." They sat down and started working. Although they disagreed often, it only took two hours to work out a quick version and then they started on who should do what part.  
  
"I think Eugene could make a great Dean," Lila offered, meaning the lead man.  
  
"No, he'd probably miss the Indian and impale the woman," Helga said, waving it off. "I was thinking of letting him be one of the prisoners."  
  
"But he wouldn't move the whole play," Lila said.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Well, then, who could be Dean? Arnold?"  
  
"It could work," Helga said.  
  
"Then who should be Betty Mae? Rhonda?"  
  
"No, she's too uppity to play a part where she might actually have to do work or something. I could play Betty Mae."  
  
"Well, who'll do the Indian chief's daughter?"  
  
"You could do it."  
  
"Me?" Lila exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"Yeah. You'd do perfect."  
  
"You think?" Lila gasped, happily. "I'd love to!"  
  
As they started working on the other characters, Helga smirked to herself.  
  
When they were done, Helga actually shook Lila's hand, pleased that she'd get another play to be Arnold's leading lady.  
-----  
  
Two weeks later, it was the night of the play and the auditorium was packed!  
  
"Mr. Dean," Helga started, wide eyed. "The Indians have attacked. It's all over-- they've taken prisoners."  
  
"Oh, no, Ms. Betty. How many?" Arnold asked worriedly.  
  
"At least ten. Oh, they even took my brother," she said, crying a little.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Betty. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Oh, please, be careful."  
----  
  
Arnold walked off to another part of the stage and waited as the curtain dropped, the settings changed and then the curtain was pulled up and he walked into an Indian campsite. It was made to look like it was late at night and many of his classmates dressed as Indians laid around, acting asleep. He continued on to the small, dark path that took him to where the settlers were tied up at and he leaned down by them.  
  
"There you are!" he heard Helga hiss and turned.  
  
"Ms. Betty, what are you doing here? This isn't safe," he exclaimed.  
  
"I had to help," she whispered.  
  
"Who's there!?" Lila exclaimed, walking through the path in an Indian outfit that was almost like Pocahontas' in the movie.  
  
"Oh, hide!" "Dean" exclaimed, pushing Helga into some thick grass.  
  
"Who are you?" Lila inquired, staring interestedingly at Arnold.  
  
"I'm Dean-- and I've come to rescue these settlers!" he exclaimed courageously.  
  
"I can't let you do that," she said regretably. "But I will let you go free safely. You and that Ms. Betty. But you must go now." She stared at him and smiled, knowing she had to make it seem like her character like-liked Arnold's character.  
------  
  
"Dean" comforted "Betty". "Don't worry," he whispered, hugging her in the darkness. "We'll save your brother."  
  
"I hope so, Dean," she whispered back.  
  
"We will. But now we must go back to camp. We'll try again soon."  
------  
  
A couple days later, "Dean" had gotten his black friend, "Luke" to help them and they traveled back to the Indian's camp later at night, walking through the path. As Arnold and Gerald walked on, the audience held their breath, wondering if they would be captured. When they arrived at the group of settlers, who were still tied up, they were worried to see the girl from the first time there.  
  
"Why, you are persistant, aren't you? Ok, I'll cut you a deal. We were gonna trade these people in anyway. How much stuff do you have with you?" Lila walked up to Arnold and smiled flirtingly.  
  
The two started searching through their pockets and came up with some hard candy and a compass. Suddenly, a hand mirror fell from Gerald's pocket. He blushed. That wasn't a part of the play!  
  
Lila blinked and played along, picking it up. "What's this?" She stared at her reflection and then nodded. "Ok, you may have these prisoners. But tomorrow, come back with some corn and rice and we'll call it even." She smiled at Arnold again and turned back to the path.  
----  
  
The next day, the two came back with bags holding all the ''food'' they could've found and was surprised to see that Lila had Helga.  
  
"Meet my newest prisoner. Mr. Dean, I found out some very interesting things by some spies I've had. Such as, you and Ms. Betty here have a relationship? Why, that wasn't part of the trade."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Heh. I forgot something, I suppose. You have to get married if you want these prisoners."  
  
"Married, to who?"  
  
"Me!" she exclaimed gloriously.  
  
He blinked. "I- I'm not ready for marriage!"  
  
"Oh. You don't want the prisoners back? Well, ok. Braves!" she yelled suddenly as a bunch of "Indians" holding "spears" rushed out and stood in a circle around "Dean" and "Luke".  
  
"Mr. Dean!" "Betty" cried.  
  
"Kill them," Lila ordered, a deadly sound in her voice.  
  
Gerald glanced at Arnold and they suddenly started running, surprising "Fawn" so that she released Helga and "Dean" grabbed her and they ran back down the path, before continuing on to a rapid river. "Take a deep breath!" Arnold ordered and they suddenly leapt into the rushing water.  
  
"Forget it," Lila said to the braves. "There is a waterfall. They won't make it. Release the prisoners."  
----  
  
Arnold, Helga and Gerald sat on the land, staring at the water as they sat, soaking wet.  
------  
The actors all stood up for their curtain calls, Arnold standing between Lila and Helga. "That was great," Arnold said to them as they bowed. "I was surprised it was so suspenseful."  
  
"Ah, it was nothing, Football Head," Helga answered, brushing some wet hair from her eyes.  
  
The end. 


End file.
